


Удача Соло — проекция на плоскость

by Melidira, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beadweaving, Beadwork, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Handmade, Humor, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, craft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melidira/pseuds/Melidira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Кубики Хана Соло в проекции на плоскость.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158536
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Челлендж Кайло и Хакса





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: японский бисер (миюки 15 размера), фурнитура.  
> Исходник: [кадр](https://images2.imgbox.com/d6/cf/CuenpG59_o.jpg) из фильма «Последние джедаи».  
> Во второй главе — бонусный текст о том, в чём измеряется удача и как она зависит от геометрической формы амулета.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b9/aa/ftzcWNUX_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6f/b3/dm07fEPb_o.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В чём измеряется удача и как она зависит от геометрической формы амулета.

« _В каких единицах измеряется удача?_ » 

« _Конечно ли количество удачи, отпущенной человеку по жизни, или это восполнимый ресурс?_ » 

« _Где хранится удача человека?_ » 

« _Расходуется ли удача постоянно, как энергия у дроида в спящем режиме, или же хранилище удачи подключается только в критических ситуациях?_ » 

« _Неудача — это признак исчерпания удачи (но тогда, если потом опять повезло, значит, удача восполняется??), или же просто некий фактор заблокировал доступ к хранилищу удачи (Какой??)?_ » 

« _Амулеты — обладают собственным хранилищем удачи (конечным??) или же, к примеру, работают как усилители (линейно или нелинейно это усиление??), повышая воздействие расходуемой единицы удачи (в каких единицах измеряется удача??)?_ » 

Генерал Хакс с ненавистью смотрел на список им же самим составленных вопросов. После того, как Сноук повозил его лицом по полу на глазах _ненавистного_ Рена после провала очередного плана, генерал решил заняться изучением такой штуки, как «удача». Как, ну скажите, как можно теперь надеяться на успех любого тщательно проработанного плана, многовариантного, идеально выверенного, учитывающего всё — от силы и направления ветра в зоне операции до психопрофилей всех задействованных лиц (как своих, так и неприятеля), — когда находится идиот с его дурацким везением и все портит. «Прыгаем, а дальше как повезёт!» — говорит, и ведь везёт же! И всё планирование Миллисент под хвост! 

И если план рушится из-за такого неучтённого фактора, как удача, то надо учитывать её в своих дальнейших планах… Вот только в каких единицах измеряется удача? 

Хакс планировал по-быстрому проработать это, набросал список вопросов на личном терминале в своей каюте в надежде, что так же быстро найдет ответы на них, но не тут-то было. Слишком неизученная тема. Слишком много недостоверной информации, трудно отделить факты от вымыслов. Хотя… 

« _Рассмотрим известный случай: проследим карьеру недавно погибшего межзвёздного авантюриста Хана Соло. Вот уж кому везло так везло!_ » — Пальцы Хакса заскользили по клавиатуре, набрасывая даже не заметки, а так, визуализированные мысли, чтобы ничего не забыть и как следует, не торопясь, обдумать их все. — « _Он постоянно влезал во всякие приключения и авантюры, шёл от передряги к переделке, но в самый последний момент, когда оставалось только решить, кто доберётся до твоих потрохов первый — голодный рафтар или одна из конкурирующих банд, — при помощи своей невероятной удачи находил свой шанс на победу._ » 

« _Но Соло везло не всегда, ему немало пришлось хлебнуть. Попасться в лапы Вейдеру — врагу такого не пожелаешь!_ » — А Рен его чуть не упустил! 

« _Вывод 1. — Удача работает не всегда, она подключается лишь в самой критический момент, когда других способов вывернуться из передряги не остаётся._ » 

« _Введём единицу измерения удачи — один соло. Или солий? Или даже хансолий? Неважно, решим потом. Определим ее как способность человека, привыкшего топтаться по хвостам хаттов, дожить до старости и даже суметь умереть красиво и ярко, расстроив при этом планы врагов._ » 

« _Единица явно очень крупная… Тогда удача обычного человека будет измеряться в пикохансолиях… Для расчётов вполне сойдет._ » 

« _Идем дальше. Амулеты. Вывод 2. — Амулеты существенно повышают эффективность выходной мощности расхода каждого пикохансолия. Зависимость, очевидно, кубическая, не зря же амулет Хана Соло имеет форму кубиков… Кубики!!!_ » 

Хакс в отчаянии схватился за голову. Рен — известный старьёвщик, сколько всяких памятных вещичек (скорее, правда, не подлежащего восстановлению хлама) от дедушки он с собой таскает. От отца он, правда, не особо в восторге, ну а вдруг? Да ещё решит повысить своё могущество, унаследовав удачу отца… Нельзя, категорически нельзя дать Рену заполучить амулет отца! А значит, нужен план. К счастью, Хакс давно уже прорабатывал нечто подобное и всё необходимое оборудование уже подготовил. Например, особый бластер с небольшой такой доработкой…

***

Штурмовики Первого Ордена вступили на заброшенную базу Сопротивления. Впереди устало шагал Кайло Рен, Хакс скромно держался в задних рядах. Лезть вперед было бы неправильно, сам ход событий (и план!) требовали держаться в стороне. Удивительно, как один неудачник может наворотить столько бед! Эскадра фактически небоеспособна, сопротивленцы бежали, бывший учитель едва по носу не щёлкнул на глазах у всех войск… Если бы _план_ (один из его вариантов) не предполагал подобного, можно было бы сказать, что неудача тоже способна разрушить любой план… Но лучшего развития ситуации и представить себе сложно. Осталось только завершить задуманное, подтвердив тем самым выводы свежеразработанной «Теории Удачи».

Мрачный Рен вошёл в центр управления базы, жестом остановив следовавших за ним штурмовиков. (Хакс маячил где-то в сторонке, ему и не надо было лезть в первые ряды, ибо Таков План!). Посреди помещения в тусклом свете еле пробивающегося через запылённые стекла местного светила поблёскивали кубики — амулет Хана. Их появление в данной локации было предсказано на основании психопрофилей основных фигурантов со стопроцентной вероятностью. И дальнейшее развитие событий тоже просчитывалось на раз. Вот Рен преклонил колени и протянул руку к кубикам… Хакс еле заметно напрягся. Пора! 

Бластер в кобуре Хакса был слегка доработан… нет, вернее сказать, полностью переделан. В нём не было батареи, генератора плазмы и фокусирующих элементов. Он не способен был не то что убить, даже нанести существенный вред организму, — и вся Сила Рена не дала тому почувствовать направленный ему в спину бластер – ведь тот совсем не нес угрозы. Хотя с какой стороны поглядеть, конечно. 

Настала пора завершающего действия столь прекрасно спланированного и почти без огрехов отработанного плана. Занавес поднят, все актеры на позициях. Генерал Хакс задержал дыхание и плавно спустил курок. 

Голопроектор, закрепленный сбоку от ствола бластера, считал образ кубиков Соло и наложил на них проекцию их самих же. Теперь, если кубики вдруг исчезнут, Рен не должен будет заметить это… сразу. Фаза один пройдена. 

Встроенный баллистический вычислитель скорректировал положение ствола и дал команду на выстрел. Мощная пружина разогнала метательный снаряд, и в кубики впилась древняя, почти всеми забытая присоска на палочке с привязанной к ней мононитью. Фаза два пройдена. 

Небольшой, но мощный моторчик раскрутил катушку, наматывая мононить обратно, и присоска рванулась обратно к бластеру, унося с собой могущественный амулет. Фаза три пройдена. 

Рен печально взирал, как кубики на его ладони рассыпались золотыми искрами, проклиная Люка, Соло, мусорщицу и весь этот уродский мир, а Хакс в тон ему тоже матерно (хотя и неслышно для окружающих) крыл несовершенство этого мира, мешающее свершению столь идеальных планов. Он, великий и непогрешимый, не учел пыль, покрывавшую пол заброшенной базы! Контакт присоски с кубиками нарушился, и они улетели куда-то наружу, где их с легкостью сможет найти любой штурмовик, или, что ещё хуже, сам Рен. 

«Ненавижу импровизировать!» — подумал Хакс и стал бочком-бочком выбираться с базы. На его счастье, Рен, терзаемый чёрной меланхолией, не обратил на это никакого внимания. 

Снаружи кипела обычная для такой ситуации суета. Пока там высшее начальство предается возвышенным мыслям и не путается под ногами, сержанты бойко запустили стандартную процедуру «Захват вражеской базы», выставив посты, обозначив для личного состава зоны отдыха, приёма пищи и оправления саннадобностей. А ещё обыск помещений базы, оприходование найденного имущества и складирование его… Тысяча и одно дело. Включая патрулирование периметра с применением тяжёлой бронетехники. 

Хакс сумел сдержать горестный крик и ничем не выдал себя, когда заметил, как тяжёлая пята бронехода опустилась на мерцавшую среди белоснежной соли золотую искорку. 

« _Вывод 3. — Амулет не обладает собственным запасом удачи и не способен обеспечить собственную защиту»_ , — отметил про себя Хакс. — _Правда, надежда ещё есть. Вдруг амулет способен продолжать выполнять свои функции и после изменения формы. Надо найти его и проверить экспериментально_ ».

***

« _Вывод 4,_ — морщась от боли, отметил про себя Хакс. — _Формула усиления амулета при потере кубиками кубической формы из кубической превратилась в плоскую… тьфу ты, в линейную. В смысле, удача обожает плоские шутки. Одним словом, повезло._ »

Хакс давно уже распланировал собственную гибель, ведь долго эти шпионские игры продолжаться не могли, но план его предусматривал арест, долгие и нудные допросы и смерть во время побега. После чего официально покойный бывший генерал Хакс должен был покинуть борт флагмана на быстроходном курьерском катере, отправившись в одну далекую систему, где его ждали заранее выведенные за штат Ордена и подчинённые лично ему войска, корабли, мобильные базы и прочая инфраструктура… С этим можно было начать все сначала и принести в Галактику истинный мир и порядок без всех этих потусторонних штучек. 

Но кто же знал, что этот психованный Прайд начнет палить из бластера прямо на мостике, да еще выставив его на максимальную мощность! Так и оборудование испортить недолго, и экипаж пострадать мог. Нет, Хакс почти предусмотрел подобное и заранее укрепил под мундиром защиту, но её не хватило! Бластер сумел пробить её, и Хаксу пришлось бы несладко, но он решил не исключать удачу из своих расчетов и спрятал за пазуху уплощённый амулет Соло — хоть немного удачи да поможет! 

Помогло. Кубики… вернее, проекции кубиков на плоскость (будь проклят тот бронеход!) выложились по полной, и генерированной ими удачи хватило, чтобы Хакс смог пережить выстрел. Амулет, правда, выстрел не пережил. 

Покачав на ладони оплавленные комочки, Хакс даже не стал пытаться угадать, на что похожа теперь формула усиления пережившего подобное амулета и будет ли она вообще иметь положительный коэффициент. 

« _Вывод 5. Удачу надо выводить за скобки при планировании и полагаться только на точное следование плану_ », — заключил Хакс и бросил кубики в утилизатор.


End file.
